


five more minutes?

by TheLittleTrashCat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleTrashCat/pseuds/TheLittleTrashCat
Summary: Virgil and Deceit wake up for the day.At least, they try to.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	five more minutes?

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a fluffy little thing bc im too tired to work on my current wip lol

Virgil blinked away slowly, eyes heavy from sleep. Sunlight shone into the room, not blocked by the thin curtain in front of it. A weight pressed down on his chest, and he looked down to see Deceit curled up against him, head resting on his shoulder and snoring softly.

"Dee," Virgil whispered, gently shaking his boyfriend, "Time to get up."

Deceit groaned, snuggling closer to him. Virgil laughed, torso bouncing. 

"Wha' time is it?" Deceit mumbled into Virgil's jacket, slowly shifting so more of him was sprawled across Virgil's chest.

"9:32," Virgil responded. 

Deceit grunted, tugging the covers higher over his shoulder. Virgil smiled at him fondly, shaking his head in amusement. 

"You gotta get up, Dee," Virgil said. Deceit didn't respond.

"Deceit. You have to get up," Virgil said, punctuating each word.

Deceit grumbled something, but showed no signs that he was going to move the slightest bit. Virgil sighed, reaching a hand up to play with Deceit's hair.

"I'll make you coffee," he tried to coax. Still no response. Virgil sighed, trying to gently push Deceit off him, but he only clung tighter, hiding his face from the sun.

"Nuuu," he whined. "Don't leave. Warm."

Virgil laughed again, turning so he was facing Deceit and effectively pushing him off.

Deceit glared at him grumply, nose scrunched. Virgil leaned forward and kissed him on said nose, revelling in the way he blushed.

"You know Logan won't be happy," he reminded. 

"I know," Deceit said, "but I don't care." With that statement seemingly having solved everything, he snuggled back up to Virgil, resting his head against his shoulder. Virgil loosely draped an arm around Deceit, pressing his lips to his forehead in a brief kiss. Deceit smiled at that, relaxing impossibly more into his hold. A quiet rumble came from him, and Virgil grinned, letting his eyes slip closed.

"Okay, fine, you win," he mumbled into Deceits hair, "Five more minutes."

Needless to say, they did not stay in bed for five more minutes.


End file.
